Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae
by bubblejoshie
Summary: Henry berjanji dengan Jose, ia akan menikahi dan membahagiakan Jose. tetapi, Jose ingin pindah ke luar negri. lalu Jose dan Henry lost contac. lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? ingin tahu? check it out!


Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae.

by:bubblejoshie

genre:romance/hurt/comfort/drama

WARNING! banyak typo, bahasa tidak sepenuhnya baku, cerita abal2.

desclaimer:murni buatan joshie, no plagiat! no bash!

gasuka sama joshie? tinggalin halaman joshie^^

DONT BE A SILENT READERS!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!^^

chap 1

"janji"

TOK TOK TOK

Anak laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 8 tahun dan menggunakan seragam sekolah dasar dengan tas gendong berwarna biru laut itu mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya.

Pemilik rumahnya pun membuka pintunya.

"permisi Nyonya Liu, Henry mau menjemput Jose untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Apa Jose sudah siap?" tanya anak laki-laki yang namanya Henry itu kepada tetangganya dengan sopan dan logat khas anak-anak.

"oh, tunggu sebentar ya, Henry. tante panggilkan Jose dulu." Jawab Nyonya Liu,ibu Jose –ibu teman Henry– sambil mengembangkan mengangguk.

Nyonya Liu masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk memanggil anaknya. Sementara henry menunggu didepan pintu.

"Jose sayang, Henry temanmu sudah menunggu diluar. Katanya mau berangkat bersama. Ayo cepat."Ajak Nyonya Liu sambil memakaikan pita berwarna merah muda disurai hitam legam panjang milik anak bungsunya, lalu merapikan seragam sekolah dasar yang dikenakan anaknya.

"iya, bu. Jose berangkat dulu. Jose sayang ibu."Ujar Jose sambil mencium pipi ibunya, mengambil tas gendong berwarna merah muda miliknya lalu bergegas keluar. Nyonya Liu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri bungsunya.

"Jackie sayang! Jangan lupa mandi nak!" teriak Nyonya Liu dari lantai bawah menyuruh putri sulungnya untuk mandi. Saat ini Jackie sedang libur sekolah.

"hei, Henry. Ayo kita berangkat."Ajak Jose sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

"ayo. Tapi kita bergandengan tangan ya. biar tidak diculik."Tutur Henry dengan polosnya seraya menggandeng tangan Jose. Jose hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju sekolah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Sekolah dasar mereka tidak jauh dari rumah Jose dan Henry.

"mari anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya."Ajak guru Kim kepada murid-muridnya untuk memulai pelajaran. Tak lama, anak-anak kelas 2 SD itu duduk rapi ditempatnya masing-masing.

"ya, anak-anak, kita akan membahas tentang cita-cita. Nah, guru Kim ingin tahu nih. Apa cita-cita kalian kalau sudah besar nanti? Yang mau menjawab duluan boleh angkat tangan!" ujar guru Kim semangat.

"aku guru!"seru bocah laki-laki yang duduk dibangku paling depan sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"ya, Henry Lau. Apa cita-cita mu?" tanya guru Kim_._

"hmm.. aku ingin menikahi Jose dan membahagiakan Jose!" jawab Henry dengan semangat dan polosnya. Guru Kim tersenyum. Jose yang namanya disebut membelak-kan matanya lalu menunduk dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"wahh, Henry sayang, cita-citamu itu bagus. Tapi Henry harus sekolah yang pintar dulu,ya?" ujar guru Kim_. _Henry mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan kembali duduk.

"hey, Jose. Ayo pulang~" ajak Henry.

"ehm.. engg~ ayo."Jawab Jose sedikit gugup.

"kamu kenapa Jose? Sakit?" tanya Henry sambil menempelkan tangan kanan mungilnya didahi Jose.

"ah.. tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-napa Henry. Ayo kita pulang."Jawab Jose seraya melepaskan tangan mungil- Henry dari dahinya. Henry tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan kanan mungil Jose dan mulai berjalan.

"hem.. Henry, Jose mau tanya sesuatu."

"mau tanya apa Jose?"

"mmm.. memangnya cita-cita Henry yang tadi itu benar?"

"iya dong. Masa bohongan."

"tapi Henry janji, ya?" Jose mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"iya!"seru Henry lalu menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingkingn Jose. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di rumah Jose dan rumah Henry. Rumah Henry terletak tepat di sebelah rumah Jose.

"Henry mau main dulu tidak?" ajak Jose.

"hmm.. mau deh."

Henry dan Jose memasuki rumah Jose. "ibuuu? Kak Jack? Jose pulang!"

"haissshh! Jangan teriak-teriak dong, Jose! kakak lagi ngerjain tugas tau!" omel Jackie –kakak Jose—. Jose hanya menunjukan cengirannya dengan jari membentuk letter 'V'.

"Jose cuma mau bilang, Henry mau main dikamar sama Jose."Tutur Jose. Henry menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Jackie.

"boleh. Tapi jangan macam-macam, mengerti?"

"iya, kak. Mengerti."Jose langsung menarik Henry ke kamarnya.

"main apa nih sekarang?" tanya Jose.

"terserah Jose mau main apa."Jawab Henry seraya meletakan tas sekolahnya di lantai lalu duduk dipinggir kasur Jose sambil menatap temannya itu.

"hem.. gimana kalau kita bobo aja? Jose sedikit lelah, nih."Jose duduk disebelah Henry.

"yasudah kalau begitu, Henry bobo disebelah Jose, ya."

"oke."Jose berjalan merangkak diatas kasurnya diikuti dengan Henry lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada. Jose tidur membelakangi Henry.

"Jose, bobonya menghadap sini, dong."Pinta Henry sambil menepuk pelan pundak Jose. Lalu Jose membalikkan badannya menghadap Henry.

"memang kenapa? Henry takut? Disini ngga ada hantu kok."Tanya sekaligus jelas Jose polos.

"tidak, Henry mau lihat wajar Jose saat bobo saja. Pasti cantik."Jawab Henry jujur.

BLUSH

Muncul semburat merah dipipi putih Jose. Jose menunduk-kan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang memerah karena malu itu tidak dilihat Henry.

"ah.. nggg baiklah. Tapi Henry bobo ya?" tanya Jose gugup.

"iya, Jose."Jose merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Henry. Henry dan Jose saling tersenyum lalu menutup matanya dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi.

next chap bakal di post secepatnya^^

review jangan lupaa!^^


End file.
